Santa's Little Elf
by LunaParvulus
Summary: Christmas special! All Harry wanted was to get his husband a Christmas gift. Who knew it would lead to such a big misunderstanding? HPSS! R&R Please :D Merry Christmas everybody!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters used for this short story. –sigh- **

A/N: Well here's the Christmas one shot I've been wanting to write :D Harry and Severus during the Christmas holidays… naughty things are bound to happen lol

**Let's start by having Severus coming home… Oh and I think I'll make them a married couple in this oneshot hehe**

And… Santa's elves aren't small… they look like humans in this one shot :)

**Merry Christmas!**

**Santa's Little Elf**

White, fluffy snow fell to the ground in swirls. Severus trekked up the walkway to his house, the snow crunched beneath his boots as he walked. It was Christmas Eve and Severus had planned to stay home with Harry and spend the whole day with his husband of two years.

But his plan was destroyed when Dumbledore fire called him earlier this morning and asked Severus to come to Hogwarts for some 'meeting'. And thus, this was why Severus was now outside his house walking in the bitter cold.

Severus waved his wand over the lock of the front door and the panel promptly swung opened. Half hoping that Harry would greet him Severus was disappointed when a dark hallway was all he saw.

'_Where is he? Hope he's not too upset at me…'_ Severus thought as he hung his coat on the coat rack.

He continued down the dark hallway until he saw flickering light came from the living room. With his curiosity aroused, Severus quietly made his way to the living room. The Potions Master walked in and found the fire crackling away in the fireplace. Just as he was about to call out Harry's name, Severus saw a shadow moved to his left, near the bookshelves. With all the curtains drawn over the windows, the whole room was covered in darkness; the fire was the only source of light. Severus, who felt highly suspicious now, walked over to the shadow stealthily and took out his wand. With a whispered 'Lumos' the tip of the wand lit up and Severus pointed it at the direction of the shadow.

"Who's there?!" Severus snapped; he knew his husband wouldn't sneak around in the dark like this.

The shadow, Severus noted, stood up.

'_Well… based on the size of the shadow… it doesn't seem like a huge person…'_

"Come out from the shadows and show yourself," Severus commanded, "If not, you give me no choice but to hurt you."

Said person cautiously stepped out from behind the bookshelves and came out. Severus lowered his wand and snapped his fingers; the living room immediately lit up by lamps and candles. He looked at the mysterious person closely and gasped.

"Harry…? Is that you?" Severus asked, tucking his wand back into his robes. '_Well, it looks like him… except…'_

Except for the fact that "Harry" was dressed in an elfin outfit… a girl elfin outfit. An emerald green cone shaped cap sat on his head; it flopped to the side and on the end of the cap was a bell. The outfit itself was also emerald green; the top only went up to the midriff, with puffy sleeves and more bells were sewed to the hems. The bottom part of the outfit was, and Severus arched his eyebrows at this, a very short skirt. The skirt was also green but with white cotton trimmings on the hem, and it was pleated; there was a pair of white stockings covering the legs. For shoes, the figure was wearing black boots. Also, the small man had pointed ears. However, his face, hair, height, and body mass all looked the same as Harry and so Severus deducted that this elf was indeed his husband.

If Severus only knew the truth.

"Harry… What are you doing?" Severus walked closer to the elf. Said elf widened his eyes and the Potions Master saw that it was a light blue, not Harry's usual green. "You changed your eye color for this?"

"Changed?" The elf squeaked, his voice softer, but Severus didn't notice. "I don't think I understand what you are saying…"

Severus smirked. '_So he's acting ignorant… Two can play this game. I bet he wants to be my little elf for the night…' _

Severus walked up to "Harry" and stopped a couple inches before him.

"What were you doing behind the shelves Harry?" Severus bent down and kissed the smaller man on the cheeks. The elf blushed.

"Well… Um I was…"

Severus looked at the man before him with amusement. '_He's really into this acting thing.'_

"You haven't answered my question. What were you doing behind there?" Severus asked again; the elf looked up at him with bright blue eyes and smiled.

"I came here around an hour ago hoping to find the owners of this house." The elf explained; Severus merely smiled and didn't say anything. "Harry" continued on. "But then I found the house empty and so I explored till you came back and ordered me to come out. I was waiting for you sir."

"So you were waiting all this time?" Severus questioned; his little elf nodded. "I'm so sorry Harry… I said I was going to spend Christmas Eve with you but Dumbledore called me."

The elf tilted his head to the side. "Dumbledore?"

Severus missed the confused look on the elf's face.

"Yes… but I'm done with the meeting now." Severus smiled down at the smaller figure. "It's time to spend quality time together Harry." With that said, Severus scooped Harry up and carried him bridal style to their bedroom.

The elf shrieked in surprise and started pounding Severus' chest.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" He yelled; Severus smirked and bent his head down to press his lips onto the smaller man's, silencing the screams.

Severus walked into the bedroom and strode to the king sized bed. He bent down and slowly dropped the elf down on the mattress. The elf looked up at the Potions Master with wide eyes.

"Sir just what do you think you're doing? I'm not…" The elf never finished the sentence for Severus once again kissed him on the lips.

"Enough with the games love…" Severus murmured against "Harry's" parted lips, "I know you're dressed up to pretend to be my little elf."

The man under Severus gasped.

"Pretend? I assure you sir I am not pretending." The elf pouted, "I think you are mistaken."

"Fine… I'm wrong. Whatever you say love…" Severus smirked; he began fumbling with the elf's top. "Now where were we…?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry Potter popped into the living room of his and Severus' house. Once he heard Severus was going to a meeting that morning he figured he should visit Hermione and Ron at their house in France. Just having come home from the couple's house, Harry looked around and found the house still dark.

"I guess Severus is still at Hogwarts…" Harry said to himself and shrugged.

Harry then walked to the kitchens and fetched himself a glass of water. After he drained the cup, Harry began to walk to the staircase and to the bedroom he shared with his husband. Just as he was about to open the door, Harry heard a muffled shout from the other side and unmistakably Severus' chuckle.

'_He's home? But who's the other…'_

Harry pushed opened the door and walked inside. On the bed was Severus leaning over a smaller person clad in green clothing. Harry let go of the doorknob and numbly walked up to the bed.

"What are you doing…?" Harry asked weakly; Severus stilled his hands from fumbling with the green top and slowly turned his head.

There stood his husband, looking at him with tears in his eyes… Crap.

'_Holy fucking Merlin!'_

"Harry…?" Severus breathed. "You're there… But you're on the bed…"

The Potions Master looked between the man standing behind him and the one on the bed, who was currently straightening his top.

"I'm right here!" Harry cried out angrily, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "I just came back from Ron's house and now I find you with some other person on the bed!" Harry wiped his hand on his pants, "What the hell do you mean I'm on the bed?!"

Harry was about to stomp out of the room when Severus leapt off the bed and grabbed his husband's arm. Harry stopped and turned his head back and glared at the Potions Master through his tears.

"Let go of me!" Harry looked past Severus and to the elf on the bed, "Go back to the elf and continue what you were doing!"

"No Harry… I thought he was you! He looks just like you!" Severus said, holding on to Harry for dear life. "You go take a look… I'm not lying to you love."

Harry took a deep breath and jerked his arm away from Severus' grasp. He walked back to the bed and stared hard at the small male figure sitting on the bed; the elf was looking at them with big, blue eyes. Harry gasped and looked at Severus then back at the elf. The emerald green clad elf took this as his cue to stand up. Harry walked closer to the elf and touched his arm.

"Who are you…? You look just like me!" Harry asked; Severus walked up to Harry and stood next to him. "What are you doing here at our house?" By now, Harry had calmed down and was now extremely curious.

The elf looked at them both before answering.

"Are you Mr. Potter?" The elf asked, looking at Harry. Harry nodded affirmatively; the elf continued on, "My name is Delus. I'm sorry to cause such confusion. I think it's just mere coincidence that I look just like you Mr. Potter." He then looked at Severus. "Your husband had mistaken me as you." The elf looked down and began playing with the bells on his top.

Harry nodded slowly then suddenly, his eyes widened in recognition of some sort. Severus noticed this and arched his eyebrows. Harry smiled then walked up to the shy elf.

"You're… sent here to retrieve the list aren't you?" Harry asked; Delus looked up and smiled cheerfully before he nodded his head.

Harry smiled in understanding before he gestured to the elf to follow him. He led the elf to his desk and Harry pulled out a drawer. Severus watched his husband closely and saw Harry taking a small piece of parchment and handed that to the waiting elf.

"Well here's the paper," Harry smiled at the elf, "I hope you can get the item I asked for. It's… quite important."

Delus smiled up at Harry and tucked the paper in his sleeve. He then looked up at the bespectacled man and bowed. Severus, who was intrigued at the interaction between the two, walked up to Harry and wrapped one arm around Harry's waist. Harry looked up at his husband and grinned; Severus noticed a gleam in Harry's emerald orbs.

"What exactly did you ask for dear husband of mine?" Severus queried; Harry chuckled and tip toed to give Severus a kiss.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise when it comes," Harry answered then looked at the elf. "I do hope you can give me the item."

Delus gave Harry a small smile before replying.

"Of course Mr. Potter; I'm sure it will arrive tomorrow. Goodnight Mr. Potter."

With a wave, Delus was gone.

Harry sighed and walked to the bed and sat down at the edge. He patted the mattress with his hand and Severus took the hint and sat next to his husband. Harry then wrapped his arms around Severus' upper torso and placed his head on top of the Potions Master's shoulder.

"You're in for a surprise tomorrow Christmas morning Sev."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Severus eyes opened warily on Christmas morning. The first thing he noticed was the missing warmth from his husband's body. Moving his hands around at the side, all Severus found was empty space and a neglected pillow. Groaning softly, Severus sat up and stretched; each joint popped as he tried to get all the kinks out of his bones. Just as he was about to get off the warmness of the bed, Severus heard the door creaked opened. Harry came in the room, a huge smile plastered on his face; his arms were behind his back. Severus moved his head a little bit to the side and saw the edges of a green gift wrapped box. Chuckling, the Potions Master watched his husband walked to the side of the bed and stood there.

"What are you hiding behind your back Harry?" Severus queried.

Harry gave Severus a lopsided smile and presented the box. It was then Severus realized there were holes all over the lid of the box. Curiosity got the best of him and Severus found himself reaching for the lid. As his fingers ghosted over the red ribbon, the box shook. Severus gasped and drew his hand back; Harry giggled and pushed the box closer to his husband.

"Open it," Harry urged; as if on cue, the box gave another rattle, "I promise whatever's inside won't hurt you."

Severus eyed his husband skeptically. "Are you sure? The way it's shaking… It might even explode on me."

Harry rolled his eyes and climbed onto the bed. He picked up the box and placed it on top of his lap.

"It's not going to explode," Harry lifted the box and put it on Severus' blanket covered legs. "Open it and find out."

Severus hesitated for a moment before he touched the lid of the box with his fingertips.

"Was this the object you asked that elf to bring?" Severus asked as he traced the red ribbon tied around the box.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Well… I didn't have time to get it myself, so I used the help of a Christmas elf." Harry looked down and played with his fingers, "I hope you like it…"

Severus looked at his husband; he cupped his hand under Harry's chin and tilted the younger man's head.

"I'm sure I'll love whatever you got me."

Harry smiled and once again urged his husband to open the box. Chuckling, Severus obliged and was about to lift the lid off when the "thing" inside whined.

"Merlin… the thing's alive?" Severus turned his head sharply and stared at Harry.

Harry gulped and nodded sheepishly. Severus sighed and lifted the lid. He was about to say something when a whirlwind of black fur jumped out of the box and landed on his chest. Said furry thing pawed at his night shirt. Harry laughed at the open mouthed expression Severus sported on his face.

"A… A puppy?" Severus sputtered; the black furred puppy ran its tongue across Severus' chin.

"Yup. It's a black Labrador puppy," Harry replied, "I saw you eyeing those small puppies at that pet shop last week, so I thought you wanted one…"

The Labrador pup was now hopping between Harry and Severus. Harry giggled and grabbed the bouncing ball of fur and hugged it close to his body. The puppy gave Harry a wet kiss before it bounced back to Severus and sat on its haunches, looking up at the Potions Master expectantly.

"I think it wants you to pet it," Harry smiled; he ran his and up and down the soft hairs on the dog's body. "Oh, it's a he by the way."

Severus looked down at the puppy and placed a large hand on top of the mop of black fur. He scratched behind the pup's ears and it gave a happy whine.

"This pup reminds me of you my dear husband," Severus chuckled when Harry jabbed him with his finger. "It's so energetic."

Harry huffed. "I am not some energetic puppy," Harry looked down at the black ball of fur.

Severus laughed and picked up the small dog; he cradled it in his arms. Harry leant over and stroked it under its chin.

"What are you going to name it Sev?"

Severus pondered for awhile before answering his husband.

"I think I'm going to name him Lightning…"

"Well I hope you like Lightning then," Harry smiled softly, "Merry Christmas love."

"Merry Christmas to you as well Harry."

Severus turned his head and kissed his husband of two years. Lightning gave a short bark and leapt out of Severus' arms. The Potions Master paid no attention to the pup and continued his kiss with Harry.

Lightning sat at the foot of the bed, its tongue hanging out, and panted. If anything to go by, this little pup was smiling at his masters.

.: Fin :.

A/N: And there you go everyone :D Merry Christmas everybody!


End file.
